Todo al tiempo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Kyosuke & Miki]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot... Después de esto, no podrían soportar un romance a larga distancia. Estaban desesperados. Pero ya pensarían en algo, por ahora estaban juntos. . . Ya después el tiempo diría.


_**Todo al tiempo.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes en los que el mundo pareció detenerse y los sonidos extinguirse.

Habían conversado por horas; todo un año sin verse, bueno. . . había mucho que contar. Más de pronto se quedaron sin palabras; ambos tenían algo importante que compartir con el otro, más no se atrevían.

**¿Y qué tanto mejoraste tu Holandés?.**

Una pregunta cualquiera escapó de los labios de la chica, quien sonrió feliz, pero ocultando su nerviosismo.

**Oh, muy bien, he aprendido muchas palabras nuevas. . . aunque ahora no recuerdo ninguna.**

El pelinaranja se rascó la cabeza mientras la chica casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo, e incrédula miraba cómo él parecía no preocuparse mucho por eso.

Así que después de todo, Kyosuke seguía siendo el mismo holgazán de siempre.

**Espero que tu fútbol sea mejor que tu Holandés.**

El muchacho sonrió, aunque ahora su rostro mostraba una mayor seriedad. Sentía que había avanzado en su técnica, sin embrago aun le faltaba muchísimo.

**Solo espera y verás.**

Y de nuevo el silencio se interpuso entre ellos; sus miradas que antes parecían no poderse apartar, ahora temían encontrarse.

**¿I-Irás a la ceremonia de mañana?.**

Miki se sonrojó al hacer tan simple pregunta, más luego se reprendió mentalmente. Tonta, si esa era la razón por la que él había venido de visita, para estar presente en la graduación de sus amigos de la preparatoria . . . luego volvería a Holanda. Así que solo podría verlo por un par de días. . . nada más.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación que fuese del joven cuando estuvo en la Jyoyo.

Se miraron por un instante. . .

**Entonces, te veo mañana.**

Miki le sonrió de forma dulce y jovial, para luego dar media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, más no pudo dar más de dos pasos, pues inesperadamente Kanou la abrazó desde atrás, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

**No te vayas, no aun. Me. . . me gustaría seguir conversando.**

Lo escuchó decirle, su cabeza recargada entre su cuello y su hombro.

**Pero. . .**

**Por favor.**

La chica no pudo negarse, después de todo, ella igual deseaba aprovechar esas pocas horas al máximo. . . quería estar con él.

Así que entraron a la habitación del muchacho, más solo el silencio los acompañó en esas cuatro paredes.

Evitaron mirarse a los ojos sin embargo sus miradas se cruzaron en algún momento. . . y se besaron. . .

Todo fue tan espontáneo; se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron, atraídos cómo por un extraño magnetismo.

No era el primer beso, al menos el tercero o el cuarto, pero en ese día. No habían hablado de ello, sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero. . . lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era un resumen de lo que se había dicho en las últimas cinco horas.

Así, Kyosuke la recostó lentamente sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga.

Sus grandes manos se habían colado bajo la blusa escolar de Miki, palpando sus senos por encima de los encajes del sostén. Los besos, ahora más profundos y largos mientras sus lenguas jugaban a entrelazarse con tranquila pasión.

Pero el aire les faltó en algún momento y se vieron obligados a separar sus labios.

**Dime que no te arrepentirás.**

La voz del futbolista se escuchó en un susurro agitado, su mirada bien clavada en los dulces y suaves labios de su compañera, quien se preguntaba: ¿qué había hecho mal para que el pelinaranja se detuviese de pronto y le hiciese esa pregunta?.

**Pero yo quiero.**

Kyosuke la miró entusiasmado. Si, él también lo deseaba.

Y si quiso detenerse fue solo por ella, pero ahora que sabía que Miki igual lo deseaba. . . terminó besándola con fuerte pasión mientras sus grandes manos buscaban las curvas de la chica.

Suaves, pero acentuadas, Tsujiwaki era una mujercita que lo había cautivado.

Kyosuke comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, mientras lo hacía pudo darse cuenta de lo pequeña y delicada que ella era en comparación con él.

El cuerpo de Miki era pequeño, tanto que se perdía bajo el suyo, pesado, grande y musculoso.

Su suave piel hacía un extraño contraste con la suya casi tosca, incluso no pareciera que tuviesen la misma edad.

**Eres muy linda, Miki.**

Le susurró él mientras sus oscuros ojos se clavaban en la delicada figura de la mujer, su piel blanca y por supuesto sus firmes senos cuyos pezones se erguían por el sutil frío de la noche y por la excitación del momento.

Un nuevo beso surgió entre los enamorados y se dieron cuenta de que sus manos parecían moverse por si mismas, buscándose mutuamente.

De forma torpe y nerviosa, las manos de la joven trataban de quitarle la ropa a su compañero mientras que una de las grandes manos del muchacho ya exploraba tierras intimas en la figura femenina.

**Ahhh, Kyosuke!!.**

**¿No te gusta?.**

Ella solo se abrazó a él, besándolo con ansiedad. Esa noche, Kyosuke estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

**Me encanta.**

Ante estas palabras, los muchachos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa y el pelinaranja no pudo reprimir el deseo de tocar a la mujercita entre sus brazos.

Un par de sus dedos se alojaron en la flor de la chica, frotando su delicado y ya duro clítoris, llenándola de placer y haciéndola gemir suavemente.

Pero fue mucho mejor sentir como los grandes dedos entraban y salían de su intimidad. Era delicioso, esa era la palabra para describir la sensación que el futbolista estaba provocando en ella.

Miki estaba disfrutando y estaba apunto de desbordar todo ese gozo, más Kanou se detuvo, dejándola insatisfecha.

Ella comenzó a mecer las caderas, buscando aquel placer que Kyosuke le estaba negando, más su compañero, un poco más tranquilo que ella por ahora, buscó sus labios, colmándolos con los propios.

Ella le correspondió, pero él había encendido la lujuria y la pasión en ella, así que ansiosa, se aventuró a besar cada rincón del cuerpo del futbolista. Su cuello, sus grandes hombros, su ancho y musculoso pecho, sus bíceps y un poco más allá. . .

Miki estaba desatada y no lo pensó dos veces. Apenas contempló un par de segundos el pene grande y ancho de Kyosuke, que se erguía imponente, ansioso por entrar en ella y conocer su calidez.

_""Un día de estos lo mediré. ""_

Pensaba la chica antes de introducirlo en su boca, completamente segura de que ese tamaño estaba fuera de lo normal, prueba de ello fue que apenas pudo degustar un poco más de la punta mientras acariciaba y apretaba las esferas que descansaban en la base de aquel miembro varonil, mismas que besó y lamió desesperada.

El muchacho tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportar el placer que la jovencita le estaba dando y de no ser porque ella se detuvo de pronto, seguramente él abría derramado su esencia en su dulce boca, llenándola de semen.

**¿Q- qué haces?.**

**Nada, solo desquitándome un poco.**

Una traviesa sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven, quien se sentó sobre las caderas de su compañero, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

**Segura qué. . . puedo?.**

Miki sonrió y le acarició una de sus mejillas. Esta era la segunda vez en la noche que le preguntaba eso. Pero es que él estaba consciente de que la iba a lastimar; ella era pequeña y frágil, en cambio él era grande y tosco.

**Ya te dije. . . que yo quiero.**

Con esas palabras y manteniendo una linda sonrisa, Tsujiwaki tomó el pene del muchacho y lo guió a su intimidad, sentándose sobre este que penetraba poco a poco en ella.

Era delicioso, peor doloroso al mismo tiempo.

Miki sollozo, abrazándose al futbolista.

Estaba sufriendo y eso que solo tenía la punta dentro suyo; se estaba abriendo demasiado para recibir ese miembro viril, duro, grande y ancho.

Kyosuke apretó fuertemente los dientes, ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo, su niña era tan estrecha que le dolía cada vez que empujaba su espina.

_"""Pero su dolor debe ser insoportable, esto no se compara con lo que ella esta sufriendo.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, quien trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible más no pudo evitar que su amada sufriera al perder su virginidad.

**Aahhh. . .**

Un pequeño grito escapó de los labios de la chica y Kanou la besó tratando de silenciarla.

Sería un milagro que los demás en los dormitorios no los hayan escuchado ya.

**Esta bien, ya pasó.**

El pelinaranja llenaba de pequeños besos el lindo rostro de la chica entre sus brazos, quien lloraba en silencio.

_""Siento cómo si me hubiesen roto, pero no importa. . .""_

Le bastaba con ver la preocupación por parte de Kyosuke y esa sutil sonrisa suya.

Esos eran sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya compartía un tranquilo baile con su amante. Era un ir y venir de sus caderas que buscaban sentirse mutuamente.

Era lento y suave y aunque el poco dolor que le quedaba no la dejaba disfrutarlo totalmente, débiles murmullos compartían los muchachos, palabras de amor, de lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Más la lujuria los envolvió por completo, haciéndolos moverse más rápido y fuerte. El pene del futbolista entraba y salía con más facilidad de la adolorida vagina de la chica.

Miki se aferró al muchacho, correspondiendo a sus frenéticas embestidas, alzando las caderas y prácticamente saltando sobre su pene, logrando una sincronización que para ellos fue perfecta y deliciosa.

**Kyosuke. . . mi Kyosuke.**

Su voz entrecortada por su esfuerzo y el cansancio en su entrega total. El joven sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la escuchó decir esas palabras.

Pronto, el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y el calor los sofocó de forma insoportable. El ir y venir de sus caderas se tornó rápido, casi desesperado y el roce entre sus sexos fue tan intenso que ya no pudieron prolongar esto y terminaron rendidos y deleitándose con el éxtasis que parecieron recibir al mismo tiempo.

Miki arqueó la espalda, gritando el nombre de su amado, su piel interna palpitando con fuerza oprimiendo sin reserva el pene de su amado, quien lleno de gozo, dejó escapar un ronco gemido junto con un liquido caliente que hizo estremecer a su compañera, satisfecha al sentir cómo la esencia de ese hombre la llenaba para luego escurrir entre sus piernas.

Él abandonó el cuerpo de su amante, para luego abrazarla con fuerza mientras compartían largos y tranquilos besos.

**Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer, Kyosuke?.**

**¿De qué hablas?.**

Ella giró el rostro, incapaz de sostener la tierna mirada que el futbolista le dedicaba en ese momento.

¿Qué no era obvio?, después de esto, Miki no podría soportar un romance a larga distancia.

**Te necesito. Tal vez. . . hubiese sido mejor que no hiciéramos esto.**

**No, no, no digas eso, yo. . .**

**Pero es que yo. . .**

Kyosuke la abrazó con fuerza, colmando aquella frágil y pequeña figura de mujer con su pesado y musculoso cuerpo.

**¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?.**

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No es que fuese egoísta y no pensara en él, es solo que. . . estaba desesperada.

Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus lindos ojos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, esta bien, ya pensaría en algo, aun eran jóvenes, además aun tenían un par de días y debían aprovecharlos al máximo.

Había pensado en invitarla a salir, pero. . .

**Quiero quedarme encerrado contigo, ¿qué dices?.**

**Baka!!.**

Ella le sonrió, besándolo fugazmente y conversaron un rato más antes de quedarse dormidos. Habían acordado dejarle todo al tiempo, por ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba. . .

Ya después el tiempo diría.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Mi primer, único y último fic de Hungry Heart.

La verdad es que me sentí muy presionada para escribir esta historia, quería hacerlo, pero no encontré la inspiración, total que casi no me gustó cómo quedó el fanfic.

Lo siento un tanto ligerito -.- .

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 06 de Noviembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
